


It's a Beautiful Night

by neeeeealll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, an au, or set in the future, so this is either, the team are great friends to each other, they all help ward when he really needs it, with some characters having been greatly affected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward has an important mission with Skye. It's up to the team to help him make sure it's a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a late Christmas present for everyone who ships Skyeward. It can either be seen as completely au or in the future with some changes occurring, bringing back certain characters. Italics are song lyrics.

“Is everything ready?”  
Tripp came face to face with Ward, who’d just run down the corridor, practically knocking Tripp over. His eyes were darting around; his hair sticking up on end as if he’d just ran his hands through it. He didn’t look like the normal put together specialist, he was a mess. Even his clothes were in a disarray, not the look as if he’d just dressed himself in a hurry to avoid getting caught doing something Coulson would kill him for, more he didn’t care what he was wearing.  
“Breathe bro. We got your back on this one.”  
“I just want everything to go right. It’s a big mission!”  
“Skye’s a big girl. Plus the team is there as back up. Fitzsimmons have prepared the technology. Bobbi and Lance are your back up. Coulson is overseeing the mission and May’s the driver.”  
“And you?”  
“Well I bring the fun to the party. I’m here to make sure that your part of the mission goes to plan. We all know Skye will be fine.”  
“I’m a big boy Tripp. Besides I’m a level 7 agent I think I can take care of myself.”  
“Yes that’s why you look like you’ve been ragged through a hedge backwards. You’re a mess. Now come on. You cannot go on a mission like this. Dude what the hell did you do?”  
Grabbing Ward’s arm he dragged him down the corridor determined to make sure he was ready for this mission.  
*************************************************

“How’s Ward?”  
“I made him go change. Simmons doesn’t have anything to calm him down does she?”  
“It’s that bad?” Tripp’s comment made Fitz look up from the dwarfs he was tinkering with.  
“It’s a big mission for him. He’ll be fine when he gets moving. You ready?”  
“Sure.”

“Did I hear that right? Are the Robot’s circuits beginning to fry?”  
“Lance!” Bobbi followed the specialist into the lab, twirling quickly.  
“Everything ok Bobbi?” By now everyone knew she twirled when she was anxious or frustrated.  
“Just want the mission to go well.”  
“We all know our part. Everything is planned. There’s nothing more we can do.”

“Guys?”  
“Ward.”  
“Looking good.”  
“Tripp made me change.”  
“He did good.”  
“Is everything ready?”  
“Don’t worry.” Lance clapped Ward on the shoulder, ignoring the dirty look he got. “Simmons is helping Skye get ready. Now go and get in place.”

Bobbi gently pushed Ward, spinning him back towards the door.  
“Come on. Let’s get this mission over with before you combust from nerves.”  
“I don’t get nervous.” He seemed affronted.  
“That’s why your hand is shaking. Deep breaths now.”

“Bobbi will look after him. She may be a hell beast but she knows how to motivate a guy.”  
“Lance.”  
“What I may be back with her doesn’t mean it’s not true.”  
“Come on we’d better go get ready.”  
“First who wants a bet? On the outcome of the mission?”  
“Seriously? You don’t think there is only one outcome?” Tripp blinked at him.  
“No one is taking that bet Hunter.” Fitz agreed as he made one final adjustment to the dwarfs.  
***************************************

They walked away hand in hand, leaving the bustle of the restaurant behind them. A fantastic meal later and they were done. It wasn’t a particularly difficult mission, sit in a fancy restaurant and keep an eye on one of the customers. She and Ward had gone undercover as a couple was less suspicious and Bobbi and Lane fought too much.  
“Do you think we got enough info?” She wondered. The target didn’t seem to be doing anything interesting or that warranted the surveillance.  
“Sure.”  
“She didn’t seem that dangerous.”  
“It’s not like you can tell who is dangerous just by looking at them. You look like a delicate flower. People don’t know that you can take them out in ten different ways just by looking at you.”  
“Twenty.” She grinned as they reached the car. “I still can’t believe Coulson let you have Lola.”  
“We needed a nice car.” He commented drawing her close for a few seconds before lifting her and placing her on the car.  
“Grant?”  
“Coulson won’t know. Besides you’re going to want a good seat. Hold on.”

He looked more nervous than she’d ever seen him. Glancing around she prepared to be attacked from any direction, jumping slightly when the music started.

_It's a beautiful night,_   
_We're looking for something dumb to do._   
_Hey baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

He stood in front of her looking slightly sheepish, taking in her eyes widening, flush darkening her cheeks. Very slowly Lola began moving forward leaving him walking behind her.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_   
_No one will know oh oh oh,_   
_Oh, come on, girl._   
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_   
_Shots of patron,_   
_And it's on, girl._

Behind him the dwarfs flew projecting different images. Coulson and May at the chapel when they married, Grant looking at her with puppy dog eyes. May throwing the flowers and Skye catching them.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_   
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_   
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._   
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Behind him she could see Tripp, Lance and Bobbi dancing along to the song. Urging her not to say no. Lance had a shit-eating grin on his face, leaving her wondering for a second how Grant had persuaded anyone to do this.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_   
_We're looking for something dumb to do._   
_Hey baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

The images faded leaving a pointing arrow to the Skye. Stars gleamed and sparkled like they had been polished for this exact moment.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_   
_So what you wanna do?_   
_Let's just run girl._

The sight of a small box in Grant’s hands sent her hands to her mouth. Was he really?

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._   
_No, I won't blame you;_   
_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_   
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_   
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._   
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

He looked like a beaten Puppy. They’d had their ups and downs but she couldn’t leave him now.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_   
_We're looking for something dumb to do._   
_Hey baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

More images the team had taken of them together were shown. Smiling she wondered how long he’d been planning this. So much effort had gone into it.

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_   
_Tell me right now baby,_   
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_   
_Tell me right now baby,_   
_Tell me right now baby, baby._

The music slowed, Lola slowing with it enough so that he could walk close enough so she could hear him sing the final part.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_   
_We're looking for something dumb to do._   
_Hey baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

He gently brushed her cheek.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_   
_Or is it this dancing juice?_   
_Who cares baby,_   
_I think I wanna marry you._

Bending down onto one knee he stared up at her as tears began to form in her eyes.  
“Skye you are the most beautiful person I’ve meet. You turned my life around. I love you more than you can ever know. Will you marry me?”

She threw herself into his arms pressing kisses in as many places as she could reach, ignoring the comment from nearby.  
“I hope she didn’t scratch her. Otherwise they need to get married quickly!”

“Is that a yes?” She could hear the tremble in his voice.  
“Yes you idiot. Of course.” She pressed another kiss against his lips as the rest of the team gathered around. With shaking but gentle hands he slipped the ring on to her finger. Up close she could see it was a simple diamond surrounded in a square with more diamonds.  
“It’s beautiful.” She whispered tearily.  
“It was my Gramzy’s. She had such a good marriage I thought it would be a good omen for us. If you don’t like it I can pick something else.”  
Kissing him to stop the flow of words, she grinned when she found the rest of the team crowded around waiting to congratulate the happy couple.

“You all knew?”  
“You didn’t think he could pull this off on his own did you? Besides you know him and technology.” Fitz teased.  
“Keep this up and you won’t be my best man.”  
“Hey what about me?”  
“Or me?”  
“Cowboy you’ve got no chance. You wanted to bet against me. Tripp I need groomsmen.”  
“Was everyone in on this?”  
“Did you really think we’d let him do this on his own? Plus Coulson won’t let anyone drive Lola. Sure he might be able to drive it now and then but Coulson wasn’t going to let him control her by the remote control. May is the only one with that privilege.”  
“Where are they?”  
“Back on the bus with Mack. They wanted to give you the space while Ward asked you. They’ll celebrate with us when we get back. Coulson wanted to clean his weapon anyway.”  
“Hey I asked his permission. He was fine with it!”  
“Yeah but Skye hadn’t said yes then.”  
“Don’t worry babe. I’ll protect you.” Skye laughed cuddling closer to him.

Yes it was a beautiful night.  
************************************

**Author's Note:**

> So the song is Marry You by Bruno Mars. This came from a video I saw a while ago of someone proposing running along behind a car using this song. Obviously I changed it to fit the team.


End file.
